


You Don't Need Me Anymore

by demonmadej



Category: The Goonies (1985)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Clark "Mouth" Devereaux, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Language, Oblivious, Oblivious Mikey Walsh, Pining, two gay preteens in the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: Mikey didn't know why Mouth would be angry about him and Andy kissing, but he wasn't about to argue with him about it. Not what he looked so tired and fed up. Whatever anger had been there quickly went away under the pressure of fatigue, and instead, he let go of Mikey, pacing forward a couple of steps before turning around to face him again.
Relationships: Clark "Mouth" Devereaux/Mikey Walsh
Kudos: 22





	You Don't Need Me Anymore

Mikey stumbled out of the 'little girls room' after Andy's kiss with a dazed smile on his face, barely noticing that Brandon and Data were now wandering around the pain part of the cave arguing about which way to head next. He had no reflexes to escape when a hand darted out of the 'men's room' and grabbed his arm, yanking him around the corner into a small section of the cave. As his back hit stone, a hand clamped over his mouth and he found himself confronted by dark yet intense eyes.

The hand, which had been only there to stop yelling at the sudden movement, moved down to press against his chest instead.

"Mouth?" He whispered, in confusion, still in his haze. "What...?"

Mouth stared at him, his accusing eyes glancing down to his lips, then back up. He seemed to guess exactly what had just happened, and yet it was obvious it was another thing to add to whatever he was angry about. 

Mikey didn't know why Mouth would be angry about him and Andy kissing, but he wasn't about to argue with him about it. Not what he looked so tired and fed up. Whatever anger had been there quickly went away under the pressure of fatigue, and instead, he let go of Mikey, pacing forward a couple of steps before turning around to face him again.

"Forget it, you don't need me anymore."

Mikey gaped at him. Didn't need him? "What...?" He repeated, feeling stupid.

"Have you noticed anything about what you said to me on this little adventure?"

Shaking his head, Mikey felt a sour feeling building up in the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah, well I have," Mouth continued, a frown on his face, pacing in front of Mikey. "We used to be best friends, Mikey. Best friends, and now what am I? I'm your fucking translator and that's it!"

Watching the hurt and anger pour out in the form of blazing eyes and arms waving in emphasis, Mikey wanted to say 'no, that's not true!' but he couldn't. Because he knew that Mouth was completely right. The need to find One-Eyed Willy's treasure had become such an intense feeling he had begun to blank on everything else and everyone.

He had a one-track mind and that one-track mind had barely given Mouth a thought, except for selfish reasons. This thought pounded into Mikey's head even more as Mouth kept on ranting in front of him.

"Oh, Mouth translate this, Mouth read the map, and oh in the meantime, Mouth just shut up!"

Mikey was the one that reached out this time as Mouth came closer, and grabbed his arm, pulling him up to face him. Now that he was able to look more closely he realized how rough his friend looked. His best friend. Soaked to the skin completely, extremely pale except for the dark shadows underneath his eyes, hair more dark due to the water.

"Clarke...I'm sorry, okay? I was just thinking about the treasure, and not thinking straight. I've been ignoring everyone-"

"Yeah, except Andy." Mouth smiled, coldly.

"She kissed me, I didn't kiss her! I couldn't help it. I don't think she even realized who she was kissing." Mikey exclaimed. When no answer came, he grabbed Mouth's hand and tried the sincere route this time. "Look, I do need you. We couldn't have gotten this far without you. I know I don't show it enough but...you're my second in command. I might act all brave and stuff, but it's only because you're always there with me...like you've always been. You're my best friend."

There were a few seconds of silence, and Mouth shook his head, chuckling slightly. "God, how am I supposed to resist that?" He glanced at Mikey with a light smile. "You and you're fucking puppy eyes."

Mike watched him carefully, lifting a hand to gently take hold of his chin. "Don't let me forget about you again, okay? Even if it means constantly talking my ear off. Just make good use of your mouth. For once."

There was a brief smirk, and Mikey just realized he made the best innuendo of the century. Expecting a never-ending taunting of it, he was shocked when cool lips pressed against his own and he was kissed in a way that Andy or anybody could never hope to beat. Hoping that Brand didn't come looking for them, he threaded his fingers through Mouth's wet spiky hair and moved him against a stone wall, in the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i wrote this a long long time ago when i was very little. i never thought about posting it on here tho. i feel weird about posting this bc they are pretty young in the movie, and yeah i wrote this when i was way younger, but i still feel weird. but there is hardly any content of these two so i thought...why not?
> 
> oh and i didn't really fix any writing mistakes that i made so...it might not be the best


End file.
